As electronic apparatuses become increasingly prevalent in our society, many users have become increasingly dependent on their electronic apparatus in daily life. For example, a user may desire to view messages by way of the user's electronic apparatus. As such, it may be desirable to configure an electronic apparatus such that a user of the electronic apparatus may view such messages in an intuitive manner.